


Shadow Encounter: A Star Wars story

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 24 bby, F/F, Gen, M/M, Original planet, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Concern and fear dominate the Outer Rim forest planet Erda since Baron Pontus, the leading authority of the planet has gone missing for weeks.Senator Umbrius pleads the Republic to help find the Baron, otherwise he joins the Seperatists.Mace Windu and Yoda have orders from the Chancellor to send someone to find him.They thought of Obi Wan and Anakin, but they are occupied with another mission, so they choose Jedi Knight Shin Bara, a clever yet a bit naïve girl and exceptional in lighsaber combat, to go and solve the Baron's mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

"If you don't do something quickly, Chancellor, I'm afraid that I will have no other choice, but to leave the Republic and find allies that care more about our safety!" Senator Umbrius told Palpatine via a holo-call.

"Yes, senator, fear not, I am going to send investigators, I assure you, they won't fail!" The Chancellor replied.

"Better your words become action, Chancellor!" He said in a strict tone.

The Baron is to Erda what the Monarch is to Naboo. The leader of the planet and its symbol. The one that takes the most important decisions and is always by the side of the people. Baron Pontus is one of the best leaders Erda had. People love him and are very disappointed and scared.

Now, they threaten that they will leave the Republic if the Chancellor and the Jedi turn their backs to them.

If they did, the loss would be major. The planet is a great source of economy. It exports food and supplies that are not found in other places.

Palpatine doesn't want to risk it, and calls Master Windu.

"You should send someone to find the Baron of Erda. It may seem not that important, but it actually is. We should be diplomats to gain their trust, as every other system's too." He said.

"Yes, I agree, if they leave us it will be a critical loss. I will discuss it with Master Yoda to decide whom should we send."

"Yes, Master Windu, chiose wisely. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Me too, Chancellor... Me too..."

Later, in the Jedi temple, Windu called Yoda in his quarters.

"We must send investigators to Erda to find that Baron. He is important. And our alliance with Erda is important to us." Windu said.

"Know this, I do, Master Windu." Yoda calmly replied.

"But whom are we going to send?! Obi Wan and Anakin are in another mission now. And in general busy these months..." Mace thought loudly.

"Shin, we must send."

"Whom?! Shin just passed her trials! She is not experienced enough."

"Cunning, she is. Suitable for this mission, she is."

"Yes, but, she is too naïve in my opinion..." He looked at Yoda with concern.

"Worry not, you should. The mission difficult is not. A good way to test her as a Knight, it is." Yoda explained.

"Ah, fine, if you say so..." Mace agreed, still concerned.

The next day, Mace called Shin and explained everything to her.

"This is your first mission, Kinght Bara. I need you to be sharp and ready for everything." He strictly said.

"Worry not, Master Windu, I have everything under control. I understand that this is my first mission as a Knight and I will do my best for you and the Republic. I will not fail you."

"That's good to hear. I wish you good luck, Shin."

Then, Shin went to gather her equipment and went to her ship.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Mace said.

"Yes, Master, everything here." She replied.

"Alright then, have a safe trip, Knight."

Eventually, Shin set off to Erda. She was excited that she was assigned to her first mission as a Knight. She didn't really felt nervous or scared for what was coming. She tried to stay focused.

 _Ok, so, We go to Erda, and try to find the Baron. If he is offworld then I should be ready for plan B. It seems that the Seperatists are behind his disappearance._ She organised her thoughts.

She set coordinates to Erda in the Outer Rim and activated the hyperdrive. Then she relaxed to her seat and tried to concentrate her mind to the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin arrived at Erda. She visited the capital, where the immigrant humans and the natives were living peacefully together, until the seperatist crisis. Many native Erdans state that they face discrimination by the humans.

A group of 'rebel' Erdans claim that the humans have gained power since they changed the constitution from Parliamentary Democracy to Democratic Monarchy (the prime minister became Baron) and mostly humans achieved high ranks in the government.

Although not everyone complained about it, advocacy groups had been created by rebels who wanted to join Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems and they had become influential enough to rival the Republic supporters of the planet.

This explained much about the Baron's disappearance. She decided to talk with Jan Gorus, one of his advisers. _He would help much if he opened his mouth a bit._ She thought.

She visited the Baron's palace and there she found the adviser and some droid maids. Jan welcomed her with open arms and a warm smile.

"Ooh, a Jedi! You must be the investigator they sent to help find our Baron! Come closer, I will order the maids to bring you a drink! What would you prefer?" He said with hospitality.

"Aah, some fruity wine would be just right." Shin told him and sat on a chair comfortably.

"Good choice, young one! Bring her some wine, that one from my vineyards. It's a special one!"

The maid rushed to the palace cava and quickly brought a bottle of wine and two glasses on a tray.

"Suit yourself!" He said as the maid served them.

"Thanks." Shin said and sipped a bit from her glass. It was a nice one indeed.

"You're welcome, ehm, what's your name?"

"Shin Bara, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Shin. But enough with that, let's talk about the Baron's issue. Well, you see, since the Seperatists showed up, a political crisis has stareted on our planet, which was peaceful otherwise. There are rebels who have gained power via advocacy groups, which have earned Dooku's favor of course."

He sipped some wine and continued. Shin was focused to his words.

"Our Lord, Baron Pontus, is a Republic supporter, because he knows what is best for our society. So he has been targeted by these groups I mentioned earlier. We believe that this is an abduction and they are behind this. They or Dooku."

"I see..." Shin said troubled and stroked her chin. "Do you know where these groups are hosted? I will go and talk to them directly."

"What? this is no good idea, young Knight!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to form an alliance with them."

"No, of course not, you misunderstood me! I just don't think they will be eager to tell you about the Baron or their plans..."

"That's why this exists." She pointed the lightsaber on her belt."

"Will you kill them?"

"No, don't have such hopes. I will just force the words out of their mouth. You see, advisor, the Jedi are good with negotiations."

"I do not doubt that!" He rised from his chair. "You know better that me, young one. Anyway, if you want to know where to find the chief of 'Free Erda', the major group, he lives in a village in the forest. It is called Skal and it is at the North. Good luck with your negotiations."

She stood up too. "Thank you, sir. We are going to see each other again some day, I hope. For now, goodbye. I have some negotiations to attend." She shook hands with him as they exchanged goodbyes and she left the palace.

She returned to her ship and set off for the Skal village in the North.

She activated the autopilot mode just to admire the beauty of the planet as she drifted off the Industrial side of the planet, and headed to the more untouched region, which hosted a few villages and isolated huts.

Erda is full of forests and jungles, and a large part of it is industrial and contains the capital named R'daar. The planet is home to many species of flora and fauna that isn't found in any other planet of the Galaxy, like the rare blue onion-like plants, the Onu as natives call them. They are rich in taste, a delicacy that is difficult to be found in planets like Coruscant.

Of course, some vegetables aren't that important that the Republic doesn't want to lose Erda so much. There are many precious stones and useful metals under the planet's surface. The Republic wants to harvest these resources and use them, a large part of them for military use, to be prepared for the upcoming war. Gorus informed Shin that many native rebels are aware of this and they are not pleased.

Skal Was near. She decided to land her ship near the village. Then, she walked in the path the natives had made to have an easier access to their village. Shin hoped they spoke Basic. She knew some Erdan but she wasn't fluid to the language.

"Selu! (Hi in Erdan) Do you speak Basic?" She asked some villagers she found at her way to the village.

"Oh, hi, of course we do! You want help, young lady?" A woman said.

"Ah, yes please. I'd like to know where the Chief of 'Free Erda' lives."

"Oh, you mean Elia Varus? The founfer of the advocacy group?"

"Yes, that man, I suppose."

"He lives outside the village. Isolated. In the forest. You should go that direction if you want to find his house." The lady said and pointed at the north, further in the forest.

Shin nodded. "Thank you. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too."

Shin waved her hand to the villagers and continued to the path in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The path ends at a hut. The forest is very thick there, and the sun's rays barely penetrate the trees.

Without hesitation, Shin walked to the entrance and knocked the door.

"Who's there? Bart? Is that you?" A man shouted.

"Shin Bara, Jedi Knight. Open, please!"

Nearly a minute later, an Erdan man opened the door. He was a head taller than her. A typical Erdan, with snow white skin, black hair cut in a tribal style, a beard braided in two small braids, and the most distinguishing characteristic of the Erdans, a large crown on the top of his head, just above the forehead. It is used to control body temperature.

"Selu... I thought you were my friend Bart. What brings you here?"

"The Rupublic. Baron Pontus is missing. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say. My people and I have nothing to do with the Baron's disappearance."

"Really? Prove it to me."

"Alright, you wanna talk? I'll talk."

Elia gestured to Shin to follow him into his hut.

"You see, I do not trust the Baron, nor the Republic. But I wouldn't do such thing. I believe in peace and justice. I would never abduct anyone nor I would order for such thing to be done."

"I understand. Do you have to add anything else?"

"To be honest, I trust the Seperatists way less than the Republic. I believe they are behind this."

"But, don't your people want to join the Seperatists?"

"You have misunderstood a lot. My people only want equality and peace with humans, which has been lost since the Seperatist Crisis. We don't want to join either side. We want to stay away from corruption. I don't know what other advocacy groups want. We only want to achieve what was the first purpose of the riot, which is equality. We don't care about credits, nor political power."

_Hmm, this changes a lot..._ Shin thought.

"Alright, Mr. Varus. Thank you for your time. I hope you and Free Erda will achieve your goals."

"Thank you, Knight. I hope you will find the Baron too."

_Well, me too..._


	4. Chapter 4

_What have we learned: Free Erda members haven't touched a hair from the Baron. They aren't with the Seperatists. What is possible? The Seperatists are behind this. What I haven't checked: Other advocacy groups. I should investigate more..._ Shin thought.

"What would the young lady want?" The barman asked her.

"Information. Oh, and an Erdan whiskey. Pure!"

The barman filled her glass and then approached his face close to her.

"What kind of information?"

Shin tilted her head left and right, and then whispered. "About the advocacy groups. And the Seperatists."

"Hmm... These are difficult information to have..." He said and extended a hand, asking for credits. Shin gave him 10 republic credits and he went on.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"How many advocacy groups exist in Erda?"

"Three. 'Free Erda', 'Erdans United' and 'Independent Erdans'. Yeah, patriotism on the rise here, as you can see... Huh, there, Chase Irvin, the chief of Independent Erdans. Talk to him, if you like. But with your risk..." The barman said and pointed his finger towards a man who was playing sabacc with some others.

"Excuse me, sir?" Shin turned her gaze to Chase.

He turned to face her, his right and only eye piercing through her wildly.

"What do you want? Don't you see you are interrupting me!?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Irvin. It won't take long... If you cooperate nicely." She told him, giving him a strict gaze.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What do you know about the missing Baron?"

"Nothing, why would I know about it!?" He said and raised his hands.

"Alright then, what is your relationship with the Seperatists." Shin continued the interrogation.

"Are you threatening me?!" He shouted.

Then, Shin ignited her lightsaber in front of him and brought it very close to his face.

"Tell me, thug. What do you know about the Baron!"

"Alright alright!! I am with the Seperatists! And th-"

Suddenly, a blaster shot and Chase fell on the ground, dead. Shin, alarmed turned around. The guy who had blasted him had disappeared by that time. Shin noticed something that moved a bit near the back exit of the bar. She followed it.

She run as fast as she could, but the murderer had already disappeared in the forest.

"Blast it!" She shouted and kicked a rock with rage. But then she looked down and noticed something on the ground.

_His comlink! It fell as he ran... The Force sure loves me!! I should go and find Gorus!..._


	5. Chapter 5

Shin rushed into the Palace. She found Gorus in his office, occupied with his computer.

"Mr. Gorus?"

Alarmed, he turned to face her. "Young Jedi! How can I help you?" He tangled his fingers in front of his chest, elbows on the desk.

"I found this." Shin said and presented the comlink.

Gorus winced and grabbed it.

"You know to whom it belongs?" Shin asked curiously.

"Yeah! It is Scar's! A Bounty Hunter... That's his symbol over here." He answered.

"He shot Chase Irvin, chief of 'Independent Erdans' when he was about to tell me about his collaboration with the Seperatists and his involvement with the Baron's disappearance."

"Ooh, really, how unfortunate... We should investigate more about that Bounty Hunter... If we can't have Irvin, we can have him!"

"Exactly, sir! If you'll excuse me now, I have work to do."

"Oh, of course! Mind if I keep this?"

"Yes, unfortunately I need it, mr. Gorus. It will help me with the investigation. But if I ever need help, I'll call you."

"And it'll be my pleasure to help you, young Jedi!"

"Alright, bye for now I guess!"

"See you soon..."

By the time Shin left, Lune and Timor, the other two advisers appeared.

"Jan! We saw the Jedi leaving your office! Did anything new happen with the Baron's case?" Timor asked.

"Remarkable young lady!... Eh, Timor, Lune, I didn't pay attention to you..."

"I asked if we learned anything new about the Baron..."

"Oh, yeah, Shin found a Bounty Hunter's comlink. He probably works for the Seperatists. She is working on finding him now."

"Oh... I hope she'll find him, and our Lord... I hope those filthy worms, the Seperatists haven't done anything to him..."

"Yeah, everyone hopes that... Everyone... Now, now, my friends, if you could, please leave me alone, I have work to do."

"As you wish, Jan. See you later!"

"Yeah, you can come to have a drink later in my quarters... See you, guys!" He waved his hand.

The two other advisers left his office and as they walked in the corridor, they discussed.

" 'Remarkable lady'! Pfff! I can't believe he notices her and not me, Timor!" Lune scoffed with obvious disappointment.

"Oh, come on, sister, I doubt he would prefer her to you! I mean, he sure has something for you, but he is, let's say... Discreet... I guess... Or waits for you to make the first move..."

"I hope so... I really like him, he's the most attractive man in Erda!"

"Well, not but, hey, it's your taste not mine, who am I to judge..."


End file.
